mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015
Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015 (ギガバイトゲーム乱闘2015, Gigabyte Game Brawl 2015 in Japan) is a fighting game for the Gamer. It is a Smash-style game featuring some of the characters created by Gigabyte Gaming. Game Modes Free For All Free For All is the basic fighting mode of the game. You can choose your character and fight your oppenet in Tie or Stock Battles. You can also control starting damage, damage ratio, item frequency, and more. Classic Mode In Classic Mode, you can choose from Easy, Medium, or Hard difficulty. Each game you fight several openers in a row, with it always ending with the Master Hand. Crazy Hand will join in on medium difficulty, and both will turn into the Master Core on Hard difficulty. Smash Run Smash Run is a returning mode from Smash 3DS. It works the same as in its previous appearence, except the enemies only are ones that have appeared in Gigabyte Gaming games. Stage Builder One last mode in the game is the Stage Builder. Players can create and save up to 30 different stages to play later. Characters Playable * Troopa (From Super Mario Moose) * Moose Bowser (From Super Mario Moose) * General Toadius (From Bowser's Story) * Phoebe (From Bowser's Story) * Toadita (From Runner Collection) * Boo Boom (From Ghost rage) * Rob O Koopa (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) * Poomba (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) Assist Trophies * Moose Bro (From Super Mario Moose) * Spiny Shelled Paratroopa (From Super Mario Moose) * Pound Boo (From Super Mario Moose) * Fire Boo (From Ghost Rage) * Big Bomb Boo (From Ghost Rage) * Sergeant Boo (From Ghost Rage) Stages * Moose Meadows (From Super Mario Moose) * Moose Fortress (From Super Mario Moose) * Enemy Attack (From Bowser's Story; when an enemy attacks) * Runner (From Runner Collection; based on the gameplay) * Choose Your Path (From Nabbit's Choose Your own Adventure Quest; based on the gameplay) * Ghostly Library (From Ghost Rage) * Big Bomb Boo's Castle (From Ghost Rage) * Taco Gong (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) * The Cook-Off (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) Items * Moose Mushroom (From Super Mario Moose) * Troopa's Wand (From Super Mario Moose) * Fire Flower (as used in Bowser's Story) * Solidify Mushroom (From Ghost Rage) * Flashlight (From Ghost Rage) * Chef Pan (From Warioz's Amazing Adventures) DLC On January 21, 2016, just a day before the games release, Gigabyte Gaming announced they would release a Warioz's Amazing Adventures DLC pack for $10. The pack includes: Playable Characters * Wario * Waluigi Assist Trophies * Iron Toad * Monster Baby Mario Stages * Wario and Waluigi's House Items * TV This has been confirmed to be the only DLC pack. Trivia * Despite the fact that it is called Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015, it was released in 2016. * Weirdly, some 2016 characters appear in this game as well. Gigabyte Gaming revealed it was to add more characters. * This is Gigabyte Gaming's first game to be released in 2016. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Gamer Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015 Category:Games with DLC Category:2016